


Unsung Heroes

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, Guns, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second mistake was breaking the second building kitchen’s window, giving her enough time to drop by the dojo to grab a couple of things, before they ran into one another in the main house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at a vague but hopefully cool and badass drabble, by yours truly~

Their second mistake was breaking the second building kitchen’s window, giving her enough time to drop by the dojo to grab a couple of things, before they ran into one another in the main house.

 

As much as Satsuki liked guests otherwise, she definitely did not appreciate uninvited ones with obvious ill intentions towards her and her beloved family.

 

Their third mistake was sending the more incapable assassin to the neighbouring estate.

 

Because, unlike the hospitable Satsuki, Daiki did _not_ appreciate guests at all. And unlike Satsuki’s graceful form and art, his was rather undisciplined and explosive.

 

So when the sole heir to the Aomine name spotted the man crouching by the main house’s hedge, his clear cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached over to the nearby drawer, procuring his beloved Glock 22 from it.

 

Daiki took the gun in hand, eyes trained on the intruder, while he grabbed a cartridge clip from the same drawer. He hummed a merry tune as he inserted the clip inside the handgun, undoing the safety lock afterwards.

 

He was right on time, too, because the dumbass behind the hedge just made it to the wall of the house after he did.

 

Ducking in the shadows the furniture in his room casted, Daiki set out to get rid of some pests lest he wanted his mother to have a fright should she come home from her manicurist earlier than planned.

 

* * *

 

Truthfully, the hitman hired to break in and assassinate the son of Prime Minister Aomine had been given disappointedly little information on his target.

 

What had been his downfall, though, was underestimating the bit about “immaculate aim” he’d read in the report. It was a bit offensive to Daiki, to be honest, that this guy had not taken this little fact to heart; especially when it was right next to “hobby of assembling handguns by hand”.

 

So, as Daiki browsed the annoyingly tiny file on himself with the thug writhing in agony on the ground—shot through the knee by the tanned teenager—the navy-haired adolescent heaved a deep sigh. These guys ought to learn their lesson and do their fucking homework before they came barging in his home unprepared like that, _seriously_.

 

He was getting tired of having all these half-assed attempts on his head.

 

The _least_ they could do is put up a fight.

 

Then again, he guessed this was as far as brainless criminal organizations could go—sending out their incompetent to deal with supposedly harmless “kids” like himself, to “strike fear” into the hearts of those in power, and make them aware of the damage they were doing to those in power on the streets.

 

Daiki scoffed at that particular thought and kicked the agonizing man in the wounded knee, eliciting a nice unmanly wail from the fallen guy. A twisted grin stretched on the dark skinned boy’s face as he watched him writhe pitifully some more. If you asked Aomine Daiki about it, even this much trouble at home—and vigilance over his life—was worthwhile of all the changes his father brought to the way their country was going. The whole Aomine family had been prepared to make a lot of changes in their lifestyle the moment Daiki’s father decided to take the steering wheel of the country and lead it to a better state as far as criminal affairs were concerned.

 

“You sure picked a fight with the wrong guy, fella’,” Daiki told him with a complacent grin, playing with the gun in his hand by pulling out the cartridge clip and then reinserting it. “Your bosses decided to mess a little with the troublesome minister by sending someone to scare his family a bit—that’s pretty neat of a thought. However,” the teenager leaned in closer, until the thug’s line of vision was completely filled with the manic look in Daiki’s sapphire eyes, “you didn’t really care to do a thorough enough background check. I’m not your average Joe who’ll just keel over the moment you come barging into my house, you know.”

 

He pointed the gun in the thug’s face, relishing the horrified look in his wide eyes, before a feral grin spread on his face. The grin grew as he pulled the trigger.

 

His prey was left cowering on the tiled floor of his house, as the gun clicked on empty. It made the panicked hitman look up from the ground to see the clip in Daiki’s other hand. The boy had a feral look on his face before he kicked the lying man upon getting up from his crouching position next to him.

 

“M-maybe they underestimated you a-a bit,” the unwise fellow spoke up from the floor once he found his voice (and balls) again. His captor turned his blue orbs back to him, a brow rising in interest at the scheming look in the guy’s gaze. “But, as we speak, there is a trained assassin, i-infiltrating the Momoi estate next door! By now, he should’ve taken care of the missus and her daughter!”

 

Daiki blinked in confusion, turning around to regard the man bleeding in his living room.

 

“There’s two of you?” he asked pensively. The assailant’s mouth twisted into an ugly grin.

 

“Th-that’s right!” His constant stammering diminished his attempts at trying to issue threats to Daiki. “I hope you bid your neighbours goodbye, boy, because they are probably minced meat by now!”

 

He tried to keep a straight face. He really did. But that guy’s nonsense was so rich—and the look on his face, telling Daiki that he actually _believed_ the shit he was spewing—made the Aomine heir throw his head back as he burst into a laughing fit.

 

His hitman looked up in bafflement at him from the floor, before thinking this might be a good chance to jump on the teen while he’s let his guard down. The movement the thug made, trying to pull himself up from the floor, was also his gravest mistake in a long streak of miscalculations, because Daiki used it to bust his other kneecap with a second bullet.

 

The assassin doubled over in pain again, nursing his second wounded leg, while Daiki continued laughing, as though completely uninterrupted by the other man’s attempt on his life.

 

“What are you laughing at?!” the thug finally managed to holler at his captor when Daiki’s mirth finally subsided to mere chuckles.

 

“I’m laughing because you lot are complete morons,” the navy-haired male said with a wide smile. He leaned against the kitchen counter, regarding the other man with a look of utter condescension. “I thought you did a bad job of my background check, but it seems that you did even worse on the Momoi family’s.”

 

Daiki kicked the file with his information towards the man’s feet, before hopping up to sit on the counter.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” the idiot on his kitchen floor demanded, the woozy look on his face telling Daiki he was close to passing out from pain and blood loss.

 

A wolfish grin spread on the Aomine son’s face.

 

“I might be the son of a long line of gunslingers, and quite well-versed in marksmanship to do pretty decently in self-defence,” he began, putting his gun down on the counter as he looked over his shoulder at the Momoi estate, “but those women over there are not to be underestimated either.”

 

He turned his eyes back to the uncomprehending assassin.

 

“Satsuki’s dad may be the head of the police, but he didn’t get there using any ruses or pulling any favours. He got there through all the values and virtues he was brought up with by his father—a very skilled swordsman, who passed his knowledge to his only granddaughter when she showed talent for it.”

 

Daiki savoured the shocked expression on that moron’s face at the newly served information.

 

“Also, her mother was a very skilled dancer for a long time—so I guess her sword style could probably be called art. But don’t tell her that I said ‘probably’, or she’ll most possibly hurt me for misspeaking.”

 

Daiki’s assailant’s eyes were wide as realization struck him. The tanned teenager’s grin widened as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter, jabbing his hand in his jeans’ pocket to take out his phone from it.

 

He bit into the apple as his fingers started flying over the touchscreen keyboard.

 

* * *

 

The sword’s edge sliced through the man’s calf as though a hot knife were cutting into cheese.

 

The guy screamed in agony as he fell forward, breaking his fall as he propped himself up against the wall. He glowered backwards at the pink-haired young woman behind him.

 

She was looking at the blade of her right sword with distaste before she swung the blade to her side, ridding it of the blood it was covered in as best as she could. She made a graceful jump backwards when she saw her assailant procuring a pistol from his thigh holster, and she deflected the first two shots with the blades of her two swords.

 

His dark eyes widened in disbelief at the haste of her movements.

 

“Are you even human?!” he bellowed, shooting the rest of his bullets her way—none of them making it to their target either.

 

She sidestepped him easily, slashing at his arm. The wound was wide and deep, the pain making him drop the gun. She then leapt to his side, swinging at his other arm when he attempted to reach for the dagger at his waist.

 

Her long pink hair held up in a high ponytail billowed around her attacker, making his eyes linger just a second too long on the flawless arc it made as she moved. She had circled around him, using his blind spot, to get behind his back, as she made one more final slash at his back.

 

The last thing her assassin remembered was the savage beauty of her intense pink gaze as she regarded him with cold indifference, her pretty face completely composed as she sheathed her left hand sword.

 

“How rude,” she remarked icily. “Insinuating that _I_ am the monster here when _you_ drop by unannounced and unwanted into _my_ home.”

 

She scoffed and took out a handkerchief from the pocket of her kimono. She cleaned the blade of her right sword meticulously— _lovingly_ —before she sheathed it into the scabbard at her hip as well.

 

Just as she did, her telephone in her pocket vibrated, letting her know she had received a text message.

 

* * *

 

“Mine was a total pushover,” Daiki all but whined to Satsuki half an hour later, after having tied up the guy in his kitchen. “I was really disappointed.”

 

“Mine was really rude,” Satsuki complained huffily as she gathered up the kitchen utensils her mother had sent her for. “I wonder when they’ll learn how to talk to a lady.”

 

“Can’t say I blame them for not really seeing you as much of a lady,” Daiki said with an impish chortle.

 

Okay, so maybe his comment did warrant the swift jab her elbow delivered to his ribs in response.

 

“I’d prefer they learnt their lesson and at _least_ started sending more capable folks. It’s not really interesting if they don’t put up much of a fight,” he said when he was done nursing his side. For a girl so much tinier in stature compared to him, Satsuki sure packed a mean punch when she wanted to.

 

The pink-haired girl smiled wickedly at his commentary.

 

“Yes, indeed, I’ll have to agree with that.” She shifted her magenta orbs to look up at his profile with intrigue once all the cutlery was assembled on a large platter. “Are you staying for tea? Mother would love to have you attend for once.”

 

Daiki groaned, rolling his eyes skywards. His reaction made Satsuki send him a deadpan look.

 

“I hate your mother’s tea ceremonies,” he confessed in a grumbling tone. “My feet fall asleep from having to sit formally for that long…”

 

He definitely _did not_ deserve the second jab she sent at his already abused side—especially not when he had just spoken his honest opinion.

 

“You could use getting that attitude a bit more cultured, and you know it,” she told him in a preaching tone.

 

He knew she wouldn’t let off as soon as she set her mind on it, so he just sighed in defeat and decided to leave the guy tied up in their kitchen to his mom.

 

“Fine, _fine_ ,” he groaned out as they set off to the main house of the Momoi residence.

 

He decided he’d take Satsuki’s beaming smile at his surrender as reparation for the pain she’d dealt to his abdomen.

 

Besides, he was better off not angering her. Especially when her twin swords were still at her side.

 

The last thing he wanted was ending up in a pool of his own blood like that unwise assassin in building two she had quickly dealt with.

 

Ever since they were kids, regardless of how hard he tried and how much more agile he was overall, his power was never any match for her swiftness.

 

* * *

 

Their assassins made a number of grave mistakes that day which ended up in their failure.

 

Their first and foremost was underestimating the defensive forces of the Aomine and Momoi sole scions—two families of long-standing traditions of gunsmiths and swordsmen respectively.

 

While Daiki and Satsuki’s fathers did their best to protect the public safety from the centre stage of the country, the two men’s offspring were the unsung heroes of the generation to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame most of this on re-watching Mirai Nikki and the fact for all her psychopathic insanity, Gasai Yuno is by far one of the most awesome females in anime history to me. *^* 
> 
> The idea for this came to me where all good ideas dwell: in the bathroom while showering. It was short and pointless but an AU I wanted to bring to the forefront of the AU possibilities, so, here you have it.
> 
> Hope it was a nice read. ^.^


End file.
